The present invention relates to a chair, particularly to a chair which converts into a sleeping surface.
Chairs which recline are often used in clinics and/or hospitals, to permit family to stay with loved ones. It is desirable to have a chair which will convert to a substantially horizontal sleeping surface, and then retract back to and only take the space of a chair. Accordingly, a chair with a sleeping surface is provided.
Other chairs which form sleeping surfaces have been used. There is, for example, the system illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,696 to F. Horenkamp, entitled, xe2x80x9cConvertible Sitting/Reclining Furniture Articlexe2x80x9d, issued Jun. 16, 1987, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, a chair adapted to form a sitting surface and a sleeping surface is provided. The chair has a frame, and a chair back and seat are coupled to the frame. The chair back is movable from a generally upright back-supporting position to a generally horizontal position, while the seat is movable away from the chair back. When the chair back is moved to the generally horizontally position, the chair back and the seat are positioned in alignment and cooperate to form a generally horizontal sleeping surface.
In an illustrative embodiment, a chair adapted to form a sleeping surface is provided with a frame. A chair back and a seat are coupled to the frame, the seat being movable away from the chair back. The chair back is movable to a generally horizontal position to cooperate with the seat to provide a sleeping surface.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.